An area of ongoing research and development is improving the ease by which a person or an enterprise can set up a network. In particular importance is improving the ease by which a person or an enterprise can add devices to an already existing network to further expand and improve the network. Specifically, in establishing a network or adding devices to an already existing network, an administrator must configure the device in order to establish a new network or incorporate a new device into an already existing network. There therefore exists a need for systems in which a person or an enterprise can easily setup a network or add devices to an already existing network without having to configure the device.
Another area of ongoing research and development is improving the ease by which a network can be monitored and managed to continue to function if a device fails. Typical systems usually connect a plurality of network devices to a single server to manage the network device. Therefore, if the server fails, all of the network devices managed by the failed server are inoperable. There therefore exists a need for a system that monitors the servers or engines that manage network devices to determine whether or not they have failed. There also exists a need for a system capable of reassigning the network devices to different servers or engines that manage network devices in the event that a server or engine that manages network devices has failed.
The foregoing examples of the related art are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.